The Truth of Merfolk
by fictionlover94
Summary: Zac shares the history of mermaids as a creative writing assignment and it upset the girls. But it keeps Isabella Hartley-Benjamin amused greatly until she realizes that it might be true. One Shot.


**So I'm rewriting my original story The Truth about Mermaids and hopefully this one is in a lot more depth and interesting to read! I don't own Mako Mermaids and I hope you enjoyed the story. **

_"The Truth about Merfolk"_

"Very stubble Zac," said Evie looking over his assignment for school. He had another year before graduation and he was going to make this year fun. Creative writing, he decided, was going to be fun especially since Cam wasn't in the class.

"What? This is for creative writing Evie, not a marine biology class," he said teasingly. He had formatted the paper the way Mrs. Benjamin had said and started to type.

Zac had taken notes in the history lessons about mermaids from Mrs. Santos. Hopefully she wouldn't mind (maybe he would run the mock essay by her). So he thought to pull everything together into a story. A really good one so he could at least get a good grade.

Now he had started to type occasionally looking at his red spiral bound notebook.

_Take everything you know about mermaids and forget it all. Everything you may know about them will change. The media shows the public many different ways mermaids are portrayed and only few are true. _

_At the beginning of time there was a comet, and as it entered earth's atmosphere it started to break up. The shards that had broken apart had formed these magical pools and caves around the world. These pools and caves had harnessed the magical powers of sea foam and moonlight within necklaces and rings. With this mermaids had gained control over water like moving, heating, and freezing water. Each pool and caves had their own unique powers that was special to each. _

_Like all stories there is an origin of the first mermaid._

_The first mermaid was called Oceana and she was born from sea foam and moonlight in a moon pool. Oceana had used the moons magic and gave herself legs once a month during the full moon. During her time on land she would attract men with her siren like song. It wasn't until one man, Dylan, had followed her to the depths and had used the magic of the full moon. He had gained himself a tail following her. _

_Together Oceana and Dylan had started to populate the seas with half fish and human creatures. They were called mermaids and mermen. Both these mermaids and mermen have lived in peace for several centuries. _

_That is until one merman had crafted himself a trident with a special stone from the caves and pools. He had used this trident to take over the Island of Korra. The mermaids had driven the merman out from the Island and locked up the trident. Merman were then exiled from intermingling with mermaids. From lack of breeding the merman had died out. _

_However, the mermaids had used the magic of the full moon to breed other mermaids. The second full moon in one month became known as the mating moon. Mermaids would go to the pools and caves during the mating moon and lay eggs. After six full moons the eggs would hatch and several mermaids would appear. The magic of the full moon created the human upper halves and golden fish had fertilized the eggs to have a tail. _

_As history continued one by one the mermaids had left Korra Island. They were going to visit other mermaids in other lands. It was during the 1950s when 3 human girls had stumbled into Korra Island's moon pool. It was discovered that if a human was in the moon pool during the full moon they would be a mermaid. They had also gained the powers that had associated with Korra Island. _

_This came with a price that even with one drop of water they would turn into merform. To this day nobody knows about what happened to them. _

_Apart from history of the species there is several factors to take into account. While the shards of the comet formed pools and caves it also made each mermaid unique born in the pod. Each continent had a special tail color to tell apart pod members._

_Antarctica: white/silver  
__Australia: orange/gold  
__North America: blue/silver _  
_South America: pink/gold_  
_Europe: purple/silver_  
_Asia: red/gold_  
_Africa: green/silver_

_While Ariel of the Little Mermaid fame would be the ideal mermaid she is not. Not all mermaids fit the same mold. Many can be quite cruel and harsh. Magic that mermaids possess does not mean they are immortal. If a mermaid is on dry land with her tail she can die out._

_There is no great kingdom underneath the sea like many people say. The islands and caves that they had been born to are their palaces. Brushing their hair will looking into a mirror is a common placement._

_The current location of moon pools in dormat volcanoes include:_

_ Wizard Island – California _

_Korra Island – Australia_

_Kimiko Island – Japan_

_Moana Island – Hawaii_

_Island of Rebecca – Florida_

_Mahi Island – Caribbean_

_Several moon pools in sea caves have been formed in places all over the world. Sea caves have frequently been explored by humans so only underwater entrances can be found only by merfolk. Some of the most prominent places are in:_

_Ireland_

_Italy_

_Greece_

_Argentina _

_Russia_

Thailand

Zac had spent most of his time during the day writing his creative writing assignment. By the time he was done he had taken it to his lesson with the girls. All of the girls was unnerved with the idea of turning their history as an assignment.

_B+ _

_Great story Zac! I'd like to see you expand on it more though. _

_- Isabella Hartly-Benjamin. _


End file.
